Dark Days
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Squall finds out about Irvine's rather interesting profession and goes to his workplace. This is my first shot at Irvine and Squall, so be nice, please. Oneshot. R&R please.


**My first attempt at an Irvine/Squall relationship. I don't know why...**

**Dark Days**

"Irvine... Do... Do you mind helping me with something?"

Irvine looked down at the man speaking to him, a look of surprise crossing his handsome face. "Did you just talk?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa! Squall, I didn't even know you had a voice!"

Squall, who was four inches shorter than Irvine, with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes, was one of the quietest students in their home ec. class. Irvine, on the other hand, was the loudest, with a voice complimented with a curbed Southern accent and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

The only likeness in the two boys was the fact that both were unconstitutional dressers, and it worked for them. Squall wore tight leather pants with belts around the waist, with a tight white shirt, a leather jacket, and a silver necklace. Irvine wore a long beige coat with beige slacks (A/N: Right?) and a sleeveless purple (A/N: Or is it white? Gah! I suck at remembering his clothes...) shirt. This was set off by a beige cowboy hat, the only item of headgear allowed by their prestigious all boys school.

Squall rolled his eyes. "Well, I do."

Irvine ruffled his hair. "You're getting awfully cocky, my little friend. Now, what do you need?"

"I'm failing this class, but you have a hundred... Can you help me?"

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "So... Like tutoring you?"

"Yeah."

"After school?"

"Yeah."

"Like what time?"

"Like... seven o'clock... I've a got a job to go to."

Irvine smiled. "Well, I've got a job too, but it starts at seven. I'm up there until midnight, but, you know what? If you stop by, I can use my break to help you."

"Where do you work?"

"Um... I'd rather not give you all the details yet, but I can give you a business card. Now, my actual shift starts at nine, but I'm the 'introducer'."

Squall's widened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Irvine smiled. "You'll find out, Squall. That is, if you show up." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to Squall. It read 'Dark Days. Located on West and Main.' and that was it.

Squall shrugged. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Oh, and when you get there, don't judge me too quickly."

"Huh? What...?"

Irvine ruffled the smaller boy's hair again. "Show up and you'll find out."

Squall smiled slightly and pocketed the card. He was curious, if slightly afraid, to see where Irvine worked. He had known the other boy for years, but they had probably said a maximum of five words to each other in that amount of time. In a five minute period, they had gone from mere acquaintances to something more.

Squall looked from the business card to the flashing neon lights dubiously. "Dark Days... This is it..."

He had parked his motorcycle across the street and was standing in front of a medium sized building that reeked of a questionable nature. There was a bouncer at the door, and he looked at Squall quizzically. "You comin' in or not, kid?"

"Do... Does a guy named Irvine Kinneas work here?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah." He smiled. "You must be Squall, then. Irv told me you were coming. Sounded excited! Told me to set you up in a _real_ nice seat, right up front. S'pose it's so he can watch you the entire time, maybe ask you to join in."

"What is this place?"

The bouncer's smile broadened. "Irv told me not to tell you, Squall. So you gotta find out on your own. I will tell you, however, that this is a _real_ posh establishment, run by the big Cid himself." (A/N: The Cid referred to is Cid Kramer, the headmaster.)

Squall shrugged embarrassedly and frowned. "So... Are you going to let me in or not?"

" 'Course! Come on, kid." The bouncer grabbed Squall's arm and dragged him inside, much to the teenager's distress.

He was set down in a cushioned chair next to the stage in the front of the spacious room. It was dark, but not so much that Squall couldn't see the other people. He realized that he was the only man in the room, and his eyes widened. "Strip club... Oh _shit_..."

He tried to stand up, but a waiter dressed in clothes tighter than his own pressed him back down. The man smiled. "No, no, no, sir. You can't leave once the routine is about to begin. I'm afraid you're stuck here 'till the end. Are you here for somebody?"

Squall mumbled, "Irvine Kinneas," and the writer's eyes went wide.

"Ooo... What did you do to him? He's been in an absolute tizzy since he arrived, saying something about a 'friend' coming to visit. That man is head over heels."

Suddenly, the dim light in the room went out. A lone light on the stage lit up, and Irvine was standing there, his hat casting a dark shadow over his eyes. He spoke, and the room filled with assorted gasps from the women when they heard his sultry voice. "Welcome to Dark Days, the paradise for women, the secret oasis for those men in the audience. You can feel your darkest desires, you can taste your fears, your needs, your wants."

He looked up, raised an eyebrow when he saw Squall, and smiled deviously. "And, I'd love to introduce you all to my lover, Squall Leonhart, who has had the audacity to grace us with his presence."

Irvine walked away from the microphone and came over to where Squall was sitting. He held out his hand, and Squall, without even thinking, took it. Irvine, still staring into Squall's eyes, kissed it. _He looks so serious..._ Squall mused.

The brunette straightened up amid cheers and whistling from the heated women, and spread his arms. The noise died down, and he grinned. Raising his voice so the entire room could hear, he said, "And, I'm hoping, he'll join me later for a little one-on-one, which I believe you'll enjoy."

This provoked catcalls, and one of the waiters called out, "Hey, Irvine, this is a strip club, not a porn movie!"

Irvine merely stuck his tongue out and walked off stage.

As the evening progressed, Squall grew impressed. The strippers, although all of them were men, were extremely talented, and, even though he hated to admit it, it was arousing.

At nine o'clock exactly, the lights cut out again. When they faded back in, Irvine was standing there, his back to the audience. There was some cheering, but after a few seconds, it fell silent.

Irvine shrugged his coat off slowly, and once it fell to the ground, he turned. He removed his shirt, then began to run his fingers over his face. He began to touch his chest, then his abdomen. As he began to slide his pants down, he threw his head back and moaned.

When he was in nothing but his underwear, he kneeled down and offered his hand to Squall once again. And, once again, Squall took it, knowing full well what he was getting himself into. Irvine pulled him up on stage and smiled. He pulled the smaller man to him, his arms around Squall's waist, and whispered, "Do you mind?"

"N... No..."

Irvine began to remove Squall's jacket. He leaned forward and began kissing the other boy's neck. Squall moved so Irvine had full access to it, allowing the man to touch him. Irvine began to kiss the smaller boy's chest and abdomen, but paused at his waist. He grabbed Squall's wrist and pulled himself up to where he was eye-level with the man. He leaned forward, almost kissed him, then paused. "Are you okay?"

Squall closed his eyes tightly. "It's my first kiss..."

"Oh... Are you sure?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah..."

Irvine kissed him, forcing his tongue into Squall's mouth. Squall's eyes went wide when Irvine began fumbling with the clasp of his pants, and he moaned when the taller man forced him off stage. Irvine let go of one of Squall's wrists, and amidst cheering, gave the crowd a 'V for victory' sign.

Still kissing, the men found themselves a small but empty room. Irvine pinned Squall to the wall and forced his pants down. He slipped his hands in the elastic waist of Squall's boxers and began to massage his thighs. Squall arched his back and moaned. "Ir... Irvine... Wha... You..."

Irvine, who was kissing Squall's neck, merely moved lower. "Shh... Don't talk..."

Squall grabbed Irvine's face and pulled him up. "Stop. You're at work. Go finish your shift. I swear that I'll be here every night, and, if you're still in the mood, I'll stay over at your house tonight."

"Unh... Fine..." Irvine grabbed Squall's wrists and pulled him back out onto stage. He pushed the replacement announcer out of the way and grinned. "Okay. Our next stripper is Zell Dincht, but first, I want to tell you guys something."

He got behind Squall and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Nothing but extreme tonguing happened between us. Though, if you want to see some extreme action, then watch my webcam at about twelve-thirty. Me and Squall are gonna have some fun, fun, fun."

Squall glared at him. "You can't film us having sex!"

Irvine kissed his forehead. "Yes, I can, Squall. Please? After all, if I don't have a tape of you than what will I masturbate over when you're not there?"

"I'll make you a video. A _very_ intimate one."

Irvine raise an eyebrow. "Ooo, Squall, getting naughty. But seriously, I want you to do this for me. It'll sky-rocket my career. Hey, we can be porn stars!"

Squall smiled in spite of himself. "Sounds... Interesting..."

Irvine grinned out at the audience. "Well, I've got to go tutor my sex toy here, but I'm here every night, ready and willing to please."

He dragged Squall off stage, amidst cheering, and that, they say, is that.


End file.
